


To The Moon

by cafecomleite



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, yes you read correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafecomleite/pseuds/cafecomleite
Summary: Just a mere bite, and the whole mission will be completely ruined.
Relationships: Airachnid/Soundwave (Transformers)
Kudos: 5





	To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The author would like to warn you right now that this fanfic was translated by Google Translate, so he asks you to be understandable with any errors found.

Depressing, shameful, demoralizing, dishonorable. No, none of those words were enough to describe how stupid and miserable his failure had been!

He had been tricked by a small human teenager, who had sent him to the forgotten Shadowzone, how ridiculous could that be?

But if regretting would be of no use, he could at least still watch the confrontation of his master and his other decepticon subordinates, against the autobots, who were at all costs saving his medical friend.

Soundwave had mixed feelings for his enemies in the autobot army, respect and hatred. The first, naturally came from his wit and intelligence, he did not underestimate the strength or intelligence of his enemies. The second, for the simple fact of being enemies, opposing the decepticon cause.

However, the spy, the hacker, the gladiator, as you wish to call him, had the displeasure of watching his lord being stabbed in the back, by the autobot called Bumblebee, nicknamed only Bee, by one of his human allies, without even having had the opportunity to have done something to prevent such an event.

Infuriated by the death of his master, Soundwave simply retreated, and spent a few days, watching, tracking, following in the footsteps of Optimus Prime, and followers of him, his enemies, the autobots.

However, there came a point where he knew that just spying was not enough, it was useless, it was time to return to action! Heading for land, he used one of several Ground Bridges, so that he could return to the normal dimension.

What he should do next, it was obvious in his eyes, to resurrect Megatron, and to contact as many decepticons as possible for greater efficiency in the search for something that could bring him back to life. Resurrecting a transformer was not something out of reach, it was quite possible and Soundwave throughout his life had learned countless ways on how to accomplish this, however, all ways were nonetheless complicated.

All directions pointed to a long and arduous journey, in search of some artifact that had a massive or considerable capacity, so that it could bring the master back to life. Well, according to this information, the most logical thing to do was to start looking in places that seemed to be plausible for the presence of artifacts.

As an example, the abandoned moons of Cybertron, in its underground, many installations had been built. There could be something useful there, considering that they were quite dangerous industrial areas, and as countless accidents happened several times in a measly day, there should be some medical wards with materials and equipment that could be used on your master.  
However, on a specific moon, there could be a problem ...

Infection.

Soundwave had sent one of its former enemies, Airachnid, precisely to one of those damned and isolated Cybertron moons, when it had taken back control of the Insectrons on board the Nemesis, and at the same time, tried to take control of the ship itself.

As Breakdown at that point was nothing more than a damn empty shell of what had once been a decepticon, and as Starscream and Knockout ran through all the aisles of the ship, screaming like two helpless little girls, the communications officer knew himself to resolve this situation, not with your arms or tentacles, just with your trained and prepared mind.

However, Soundwave did not have much time to carefully select where he would send her, as she and her army of Insectrons approach quickly, and that moon was one of the first options for places to exile her.

And now, if he found nothing useful in the other moons, he would have to step into hostile territory, in prison, and in the spider's web ...

And that was what he had to do. But unfortunately, in all the moons he had looked for, except for the moon on which his enemy was trapped, he had found nothing useful, no artifacts, no equipment, nor anything that could resurrect his master or contact other decepticons.

As a last option in that lunar cluster, he would have the underground of another one of those pale deserts, and in this one, a relentless killer as well as its numerous atrocities, such as the dismemberment of poor Insectrons.

When crossing the portal, Soundwave sharpened all the senses and looked everywhere, looking for trails and evidence, such as footprints, spiders, body remains, energom stains, whether dry or not, as well as anything that could signal the recent presence or not of Airachnid nearby.

There was nothing, and now he was inside that colossal underground base, supposedly completely alone ...

As much as the communications officer hated to acknowledge this, in a place like this, he was liable to be surprised, attacked, damaged, and perhaps even killed.

He walked calmly through Nemesis during the attack of the Insectron army and its leader, as he knew that ship as his own hand, however, he was never once in this forgotten, abandoned and dusty base ...

For security measures, he activated the flashlight mode, which was equipped with his viewfinder, and as he walked through the corridors of that installation, he took pictures and recorded on video, his route, all with his viewfinder, so that he could build a kind of mental map.

Don't you dare think that Soundwave was distracted, he wasn't negligent and you know it well. Being fully aware that any slip could be fatal, he was constantly on the lookout, opening all doors, looking for anything that might be useful.

However, he always prepared for a fight every time he opened a door, that facility had many places that could serve perfectly as a kind of hiding place for Airachnid, or for any other threat that was hiding in the darkness.

Patiently, without getting angry or frustrated, he went through that gigantic and enigmatic maze of infinite appearance. Being extremely and eternally loyal to the decepticon cause, he would be more than willing to spend whole days there, so he could be sure that he could find a computer to contact other decepticons, or else, the damn medical wards.

This took a while, but passing through a large, dark corridor, with only one large door at its end, when Soundwave passed through it, it found a large room, filled with hospital beds, boxes, capsules, medical tools and instruments, in addition to a big computer, located in the middle of the room ...

However, what stood out the most were the broken bodies of Insectrons, lying on the ground ...

She was here, but when, it was the real question ...

Without being intimidated or frightened, the communications officer went to the computer, it was still working, and turning it on, the screen revealed the records, the installation schedule.

The last activity, had occurred in a measure of time, that humans would call seconds, ago ...

A message, asking for medical help and supplies, had been sent, from this same terminal ...

She was trying to escape.

The message was sent to another base, not far from Cybertron's lunar cluster, and judging from the response that had been sent, some aid and relief ships would not be long in coming.

However, the official's thoughts were cut off, when he heard the sound of footsteps ...

"We haven't seen in a while, have we, Soundwave?"

Oh, but of course.

He turned as he unleashed his tentacles, extending them to the computer keyboard, so that he could continue working while preparing for a confrontation, or any other eventuality.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be hacking systems, cracking Iacon's database, or doing any of your tasks like a typical Megatron-trained pet puppy? ” She questioned, with that sadistic tone and smile that gave Soundwave, a deep sense of disgust.

Pathetic, truly and simply pathetic. She showed great incompetence in her countless, disgusting and vain attempts to try to demoralize him, only left him bored, sleepy and depressed.

As an answer to that question and insolent insult, he just used some clippings from some recordings of voices from other transformers. "Megatron is dead."

"Dead?" She questioned, her smile disappearing, looking genuinely confused. After a few seconds of thought and reflection, she frowned, and said:

"Well, I suppose your fragile spark must have suffered a lot from that news, trained puppy." She commented, without that sadistic tone of scorn, now everything that had been said had been uttered with genuine contempt and bitterness.

"In other situations, I would invite you to accompany me on one of my expeditions, looking for treasures and specimens to collect ..." She said, slowly approaching. "But this desire apparently died completely within me, after it locked me up on this miserable moon, forcing me to kill my soldiers and lick leftover metal to feed and quench my thirst ..."

As she proclaimed that monologue, Soundwave searched its database for places that had practically no technology to exile it, making sure that it would never return, and would never infect any other transformer, thus starting a new epidemic. or who knows, even a pandemic.

"And during the time that I was stuck here, I started to acquire the desire to grab your head ..." She said, quickly placing her claws on the officer's neck, and sliding them up and down. "And rip it off, then put it in my newest trophy room ..."

Soundwave was not intimidated by these threats, he had already gotten used to promises of retaliation, even more aggressive than this ...

"But that desire has also disappeared ..." She said, her voice strangely becoming soft, bringing her claws up to the officer 's chest. "And then, a new desire ignited in my spark ..."

She had, strangely, uttered those words with a strange warmth in her voice, could that be, what humans would call ... flirtation? There was no reason or logic for her to be doing that ...

He didn't back down when she approached, he was curious to find out what the purpose of all this was, what she was hiding behind this conversation.

He watched as she brought her face close to her viewfinder, and again her claws on his neck.

"I felt desire ..." she said, still approaching the viewfinder. "To do ... THIS!"

And again, he had been surprised. Without even a second to react, he had already been bitten by that damned tongue.

As if that were not enough, Airachnid also had him immobilized in the region of the arms, using two of his damn paws to pin him. Soundwave, tried to take advantage of its remaining options, its tentacles and its ability to generate portals, however, it had been in vain ...

His tentacles were not obeying his commands, the infection had not only rendered them useless, but the communications officer was also unable to generate a mere portal, as this ability had also been completely drained by the infection, just as his database was being completely messy...

He had been cornered again, and he had lost again.

However, the worst was yet to come, he knew that the device he kept hiding his face would soon be affected by the infection, and then his nemesis would have the great pleasure and joy of seeing the disgusted face he was hiding, all of it just to his great displeasure ...

And then, a bright white line appeared in the middle of the Soundwave viewfinder, as if she were splitting it in two, Airachnid's eyes widened when she saw such a scene, she frankly did not know what to expect, after having seen it ...

And then, the viewfinder opened, revealing on his face all the anger and contempt he felt for her, at that moment ...

Airachnid, however, just remained silent with wide eyes, still a little surprised. However, a few seconds later, she frowned, approaching the officer again.

"Well, I didn't expect this ..." She said, scraping her fingers across Soundwave's face, who was visibly irritated by all that contact.

And then, a wide scornful smile appeared on her face. "But why not take advantage of the situation to have some fun ...?" She said, speaking quietly, in a mocking tone of voice.

Oh no. Don't you dare do that ...

The disgust he felt when he was kissed by that mechanical monstrosity can never be perfectly represented by words or pictures. He felt his entire body trying to back away, to move away from that disgusting gesture that she was forcing him to participate. A bloody kiss ...

She, on the other hand, seemed happier and more victorious than ever, it was how she felt in that kiss, the sweet and melancholy taste of revenge, the taste of victory, and even better ...

The taste of her enemy's lips, carried all this ...

When Airachnid decided to break the kiss, she looked at him with an air of satisfaction, and rubbing her chin, said:

“Hmm. I'm getting a little thirsty now, Soundwave, and I, as a terrorcon, understand how agonizing this can be for you right now. ” She again brought her face close to Soundwave's face, which was still deeply disgusted by what had just occurred.

"Look, the rescue and aid ships will arrive soon ..." She said, in a smile that showed all her teeth. “And I don't mind sharing. How about a truce, my beloved Soundwave?”

Tired of fighting, too tired to keep fighting and too tired to think of anything else to answer, as an answer, he just opened his mouth, allowing a monstrous metal tongue to come out of it ...

He was also thirsty now.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a writer of bad fanfics, and I send this message to any remaining shipper that is drifting between galaxies and planets, we are here, we are waiting ...  
> Joking apart, this ship, as strange as it may seem, has a special peculiarity for me, because thanks to him, I met one of my best friends, a guy named Linqui, who also loves Transformers Prime. I dedicate this fanfic to him ...


End file.
